Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)
The is a MOAB-Class Bloon that was first introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. Currently, the B.F.B. is the 2nd highest ranked and 2nd slowest Bloon in the BTD series, after the Z.O.M.G. B.F.B.'s other appearances include Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons Super Monkey. As its name suggests: *It is brutal, as B.F.B.s can take a lot of damage. *It floats, since it is blimp-like, as well as its child, the M.O.A.B, and its parent, the Z.O.M.G. *It is large, which is the definition of behemoth. It is a colossal bloon which can easily be identified by its sinister eyes, blimp-like appearance, red and white color in Bloons TD 4, it's red in Bloons TD 5, and its anti-monkey symbol. In Bloons TD 4, its first appearance is round 60, which is the final round before Freeplay Mode on Medium Difficulty in BTD4. In Bloons Super Monkey 2, it only appears in the last wave of bloon dunes (with an exception on wave 3-5 in the same game), and it takes much longer to pop than in Bloons TD 4. When fighting it, it takes a large amount of hits to pop but the extremely slow speed compensates for that. Like the M.O.A.B, escaping will result in a game over since it deals 2,884 damage in Bloons TD 4 (3164 in Bloons TD 5), unless buying enough lives or Healthy Bananas earns sufficient lives to let the B.F.B. pass. However, damaging the B.F.B. reduces the lives lost. Popping it rewards a total of 1525 Money, and releases 4 M.O.A.B.s. __TOC__ Combat Bfb.JPG|Two Sun Gods attack a B.F.B. (BTD4) SungodBFB.png|A Sun God uses sunrays for Combat. Monkey Pirates!.png|Monkey Buccaneer taking down a B.F.B. asdf.jpg|Even more BFBs get taken down by Monkey Pirates. bfb.jpg|A triple dart thrower attacking a BFB Index.epic!.jpg|BFB's trying to get through Park Path Team Plasma on Thin Ice.png|Many plasma monkeys attacking a BFB B.F.B.-nado!!!!.png|Ultra swarms of BFBs BSM2 BFB.png|The BFB in Bloons Super Monkey 2 BigFloatingBehemoth.png|B.F.B. Health stages in Bloons Super Monkey 2 The B.F.B. is the second highest ranked bloon to date. It is immune to glue and the Ice Tower, but it is also the second-slowest bloon in the game. Attention should always be focused on Z.O.M.G.s, B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s should they show up as they are serious threats. During later rounds (round 80+) multiple B.F.B.s show up in a single round, as well as multiple M.O.A.B.'s. One of the best ways to deal with B.F.B.s is to pile them with powerful towers such as Sun Gods and fully upgraded Bomb Towers (MOAB Maulers). Bloons Super Monkey The B.F.B. appears in Bloons Super Monkey as the last boss. It is almost impossible to pop the B.F.B. with only Death Ray Vision. The player may try using Quad MOAB and Death Ray together with Plasma (Multi and Super if necessary). It takes much longer time to pop it than in Bloons TD 4, in which it roughly has the RBE of 5 Z.O.M.G from BTD5. Only one appears in the game, but it is still a serious threat. If enough bloons aren't popped and it escapes, the game is lost. It is also the last enemy encountered. Instead of releasing MOABs when popped, it will explode into a variety of pinks to reds. While being hurt, it will release red bloons. Bloons Super Monkey 2 The B.F.B. appears again in Bloons Super Monkey 2. First appear as a boss in stage 2-5, and one more appears in stage 3-5. It is very tough, taking 8000 hits before blowing in a very large cloud of bloons from Reds to Pinks. When hit, the boss B.F.B. spawns bloons from Greens to Blacks. Trivia *B.F.B.s are so tough that: **It takes 288 sets of Road Spikes to pop a B.F.B, or 317 in BTD4. **A Sun God cannot destroy a B.F.B. alone in BTD 4 (unless if on Ocean Road, Daisy Chain, Sweet Tooth or Pool Table). **It requires 70 M.O.A.B. Mauler missiles to pop its outer layer. *In Bloons Super Monkey 2, its third health stage suggests that the B.F.B. is a living thing, however, this doesn't seem to be true. *In the first version of Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS, prior to version 1.1, Round 65 (the last Round for Medium) didn't have B.F.B.s, like in older versions of the original version. *It only takes 1 Sniper Monkey 4-1 to bring a B.F.B. to a standstill. *999 B.F.Bs appear on Round 250, the "unofficial" final round of Bloons TD 4 (the B.F.B.s will go fast). It can only be popped with huge numbers of Monkey Aces along with Super Monkeys (optional). *The B.F.B. is the icon of Apopalypse Mode in Bloons TD 4. *The B.F.B. has a mouth as shown in the Apopalypse mode on the Bloons TD 4 iOS. *In Bloons TD 4, the monkey in the anti-monkey symbol is the same as the monkey from Bloons games. *In BTD4, if a B.F.B.'s outer layer is popped, the 4 M.O.A.Bs that spawn are on the opposite side of where they were originally facing, and then turn to their normal side. *It is actually easier to pop a B.F.Bs outer layer than a M.O.A.B due to the speed. *This is the bloon with the highest RBE ever, being equal to around 20000 pops in the first Bloons Super Monkey. However, in the BTD series, it isn't because the ZOMG has a higher RBE than the BFB. **However, a BSM2 BFB has a higher RBE than a BTD5 ZOMG. *Super Monkey Storm deals 500 damage to B.F.Bs in BTD5, while Ground Zero deals 350 damage. *Some think it is invincible to darts, due to the "anti dart monkey" symbol, however, this isn't actually true, as it's possible to pop one using only Dart Monkeys and their upgrades. **In Bloons Tower Defense 4, however, it's impossible to pop a B.F.B by using only unupgraded Dart Monkeys. *Since July 2012, it was possible to pop infinite B.F.Bs with one use of the Ground Zero ability. However, after the March 26, 2013 update, this became impossible, as Ground Zero only dealt 500 damage,thus requiring two uses to fully pop B.F.Bs. As of September 29, 2013, Ground Zero was nerfed even more, making it only deal 350 damage, thus requiring two uses to destroy the B.F.B layer, then another use to pop the remaining M.O.A.Bs, for a total of three uses. *In Bloons Monkey City, the B.F.B. is called a Brutal Flying Behemoth. *The comment given on one of the rounds in BTD4 makes it obvious that some might have thought it stood for Big Freaking Bloon. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles